Dusted Summons
by Stipe
Summary: Does Link want to continue life? This house will test him if he finds it worth it. A worstcase senario sequel to my Link's Tale: The Remainder of the Third Age. Contains painful to read torture and sex.
1. Is it Worth it?

Dusted Summons

I had no idea where exactly I was going. Like it mattered. I usually go anywhere I want to, but this time it seemed more compelling. Almost as if I was being pulled to go in this direction. Epona was tired, I could tell. She was steadily growing more tired. I myself was dying of thirst. My tongue felt like a slab of dry leather in my mouth. Dust covered my face and clothes, and it was excruciatingly hot. I rode on into the desert Colossus, still unaware of quite where I was going, but something inside me compelled me to go in a certain direction.

We lived in a beautiful world, but I was feeling so ungrateful at the moment, almost suicidal.

Epona halted at one point. I figured she stopped from exhaustion. Feeling the same way, I tumbled off Epona and landed in the sand with a thud. I lay there for a few moments, not knowing quite to do. I was thirsty. I was tired. And I felt there was nothing more for me to do. Eventually, I stood up, looked around, and confronted my problems once more. I was 24 years old, married, and bored. My usual life of action and war was overshadowed by calm but sexually charged home life with my wife, Malon. I drew my sword and swung it around, then stuck out my dry tongue and attempted to cut it off. I was that bored. I knew it was a selfish thing to do, to harm myself, but what else could I do to feel emotion of sorts. I needed to refresh my life. I was tired of sleeping, tired of having sex, tired of learning. I wasn't tired of pain.

I stopped, realizing the stupidity of my thoughts. I fell to the sandy ground again and swore to myself. "fuck." _Fuck._ Such a beautiful word. I fell backward, sprawled out in the sand. After about 15 minutes, I got up, and realized Epona was missing. I looked a little further away to see her drinking from a nearby oasis. I walked on over and began drinking myself. The water tasted rustic and musty in a sense, but it mattered not to me. It was moist. I looked up from my drink and saw a gigantic mansion in the distance. Thinking it as I mirage a plunged my face into the water. I raised my face again to see the gigantic mansion again. I mounted a more-energized Epona and began to ride towards the mansion.

As I neared the mansion, feelings of apprehension began to fill me. Epona also began to slow down, but I pushed her to go more quickly. I arrived at the mansion's door and dismounted Epona. The door was gnarled with roots and the material that the mansion was made of was turning an orange-ish hue. I banged on the door. No answer. Feeling compelled to enter at all costs, I pulled out my megaton hammer and smashed the door open. It blew into a million pieces. The inside of the mansion was extremely bare. No furniture, no carpets, there was nothing at all. The entrance hall was littered with doors leading deeper into the house. There were four doors on each side of the hall, and in the center, there was a staircase leading upwards.

After realizing there was really no one to be found within, I slowly examined each of the doors. I had no idea of where to start, or where they lead to. The first door I saw had a crest of two sunken eyes engraved into a crest on the door. I grabbed the doorknob, but drew back and threw my hand off immediately. There must have been a type of poison applied to the door, for as I gripped the doorknob, I felt a crippling fatigue in my hand muscles. Yet simply trying to open the door compelled me more to enter. I grabbed the doorknob again and cringed as the pain flowed through my hand and into my arms. I eventually found my arm feeling so weak, I could not bring myself to twist the doorknob.

I stumbled backward and collapsed into a crying heap on the floor. I felt as though I could no longer do anything. A rush of blood then ran to my head. I pulled out my megaton hammer and smashed the door down. The door exploded into a green fluid and relinquished a room that was empty. As soon as I took one step into the room, I went blank and was transported to a totally different area.

(chapter 2 will come as soon as I get my shit together at school)


	2. The First Room Tower of Illusions

The First Room

The next time I noted my surroundings, I realized I was standing in front of a large crowd. They jeered at me. This greatly angered me as I reached for my sword. I felt a strong grip on my arm as I tried to grab it. I spun around to see Dor'Khaz, the ancient plague lord who had challenged me long ago. I had struck him down and killed him, so it puzzled me to see him here.

"Link. I shall prepare you for your great cremation." I nearly spat on him.

"What the fucking hell are you talking about?" I retorted very coldly.

"Why, the crowd wants you cremated, so I shall do so."

The Plague Lord then grabbed his wand and shouted an angry-sounding spell. I felt a burning sensation in my lower body. It soon became a full-fledged burn as my abs lit ablaze and the fire rose all the way up to my nipples. I bled from the tore flesh on my chest and I screamed in agony. The burnt flesh slowly floated to my feet. I knelt down and sobbed slowly while cursing under my breath to the Plague Lord. I had no will at all to fight back.

Dor'Khaz continued. He slashed my face and tore open a large gash in my cheek. He then pulled a tablature of salt out of his robe and packed the salt deep into my wounds. I winced and screamed in the terror I was in. Once he stopped massaging the salt into my deep cuts, I finally felt the urge to fight. I grabbed my sword and engaged combat with Dor'Khaz. I made a few quick jabs, but my burns forbade any follow-through thrusts. The Plague Lord swiveled his body around and returned combat with a lighting spell. I barely ducked and went in for the strike.

Dor'Khaz lifted his staff for a defensive move, but his staff was snapped in no real work. My blade hit home and vanquished the Plague Lord. He kneeled down, blood pouring from his wound and vomited. He then spoke his last words for the second time.

"These people will bring you down. You cannot escape. Only if you reach the city's main tower..." with that, he hacked up blood and collapsed on the ground.

I heard angry screams from behind. I hazed behind to see an enraged group of people heading towards me with axe, maces, and other random weapons. I began to run towards the city gates, which were closed. Being burned and badly damaged, I was unable to run very quickly. When I reached the gate, I pulled out my hammer and blew it down with one terrific swing. I ran into the streets and followed the signs leading to the main tower. I hacked through angry villagers that opposed me along the way. I recognized some of them as soldiers I had wasted in the past. It was as if all the ones I feel guilty of killing had come back to haunt me.

I recalled the first time I had killed the Plague Lord Dor'Khaz. He was kneeling before me, weakened and bleeding. He begged me for all the forgiveness in the world. I was pretty sure he was even crying. We had been fighting on the top of a large tower in the ruins of Toadmourn. He had been teleporting atop the ruins as I had been using Farore's Wind to teleport. A well-aimed arrow had caused him to be at my mercy. I went with my arrogant instinct to kill all evil. Yet I could tell he was extremely sorry. That moment had been haunting me since the day I committed murder of the Dor'Khaz.

I dashed up the ruined streets of the town, looking for a central tower. As I destroyed a violent citizen to my side, I gazed up around and scanned around for a large tower. Eventually, my sight had caught it. It wasn't particularly large, but it stood out. It was surrounded by three large turret towers. I began to run towards it, killing all who began to come at me.

As I approached the large turrets, they aimed at me to attack. I took out my megaton hammer and took a defiant might swing at the first one. It left such an indent that the amo began to spill out of its hull. I took one other swing and it and the entire tower collapsed in on itself. It was about that time when the second turret took fire at me. I had no time to think before I was crushed beneath its gigantic missiles.

The great pressure on my horrendous burns on my body made me scream out in agony. The militia gathered around me prepared to kill me. But right before my moment of death, with my golden gauntlets I lifted the giant boulder of my chest and lashed out at my attackers. The turret prepared to launch another boulder at me, but I cast upon a powerful charge of din's fire and the turret burned down.

I was taking damage badly, and my burned chest slowed me down even further. If I stopped, I knew I would be killed by the soldiers surrounding me, so I stood tall and continued to slash apart my foes while beginning to enter the central tower.

As soon as I entered the immense building, I was jumped upon by many predecessors. I quickly swung my shield upward to knock them upward and out of my way, but more continued to pile up. I slowly sank beneath the weight of my enemies. I fumbled in my pocket for my Nayru's Love crystal so I could make it out alive. I slowly felt knives dive into my backside. I was too out of breath to scream and I eventually collapsed in a bloody puddle on the floor.

I woke up some time later with a very sore backside. My burns had also developed into flesh wounds. I could hardly move. I looked around my surroundings to find I was in a stark jail cell. I slowly leaned my head back against the stone wall and began to weep quietly. Where the fuck was I? I had already been questioning the worthiness of living any longer and now I was being put through sheer hell.

Again I began to muse with the thought of suicide. I felt more desperate than ever and I had no desire to continue on with the misery I was experiencing. Again I felt around for my sword. I pulled it carefully out its sheath and began swinging it around. As I was about to follow-through with stabbing myself, I remembered Malon. I loved her so much. I then dropped my sword. I couldn't do it knowing Malon was out there somewhere. And I vowed to get through this strange land to get back to her.

I slowly stood up and approached the cell door. I grabbed my megaton hammer and blasted right through it. The guards on the other side blew to splinters from the force pushed behind the door. I ran out into the jail halls. As I climbed the stairs into the main chamber, I recognized the place to be the great tower. I had been sleeping in its dungeons for the last time being.

Again I was jumped upon, but this time I flipped backwards and casted a large dome of Din's Fire onto the heap. They all began to burn under the great heat as I ran up the spiral staircase leading upward to a door at the top some 40 feet upward. It was a tall tower. I was in no condition to continue to run, but perseverance pushed me forward. I had great satisfaction killing things and the feeling of plunging my sword into these citizens of the strange land was akin to that of almost sexual pleasure. I had no time to ponder these strange feelings at the moment.

At last, I reached the top of the tower. Waiting for me was a large Iron Knuckle. It swung its battle axe in my direction. I quickly parried it wit my shield, but the swing was so formidable, I staggered back a few steps. The Iron Knuckle went in for another swipe, this time cutting me upward under the chin and throwing me down the stairs. I felt something crack in my left arm and I screamed in sheer agony. My chin was bleeding, my jaw bone was bent out of position, and I had just broken my left arm. A few tears escaped my eyes.

The Iron Knuckle clumsily lumbered down the stairs to go in for the kill. I rolled out of the way of its axe and delivered a sharp kick to its chest. It staggered back and I gave it a more definite kick with all my remaining energy. It tumbled down the staircase, the weight of its armor impacting its fall until it slipped off the staircase completely and plunged downward a good 30 feet until I heard a large crash, which I knew had taken its life.

My head throbbed and I was expecting to go unconscious at any moment then. I thought of Malon again and the thoughts of her kept me awake. I almost wanted to get her off my mind so I could end this pain. Instead, I was compelled to stand.

Dropping my Hylian shield, I left my left arm dangle as I started up to the door at the top of the spiral staircase. I threw my right arm's hand onto the doorknob and twisted slowly. I kicked the door open to see a throne room. There was only one person in it.

"Link. You have come." I immediately recognized the voice to be the voice of my good friend Princess Ruto of the Zoras. And it was her. This was puzzling to see a friendly face in the lands of people who had been trying to kill me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with my voice, which was a mere murmur at this point.

She paced the floor a bit and answered "I am a mere tester to see if you truly value your life." This was not the princess. I could tell that pretty easily, but I said nothing of it.

Instead, I answered "Oh really? Why have I been sent upon here?"

"The great Ga..." she caught herself. "My great leader has been suspecting that you do not value your life and if you fail to complete these tests, you shall die."

"I sure as fuck do value my life. Liberate me from this area at once."

As soon as I had raised my voice, she drew a dagger from her pocket. My weakened mind saw this as an opportunity to kill her and free myself from this world. I quickly drew my sword and stabbed her with my master sword. She choked, coughed up blood and knelt on the ground.

"Link...!"

In my haste and anger, I delivered another blow to her side. Between gasps, she spoke.

"...Link... there are things... you must... know!"

I froze. Was this the princess? Surely this was a land of nonsense for I had earlier seen Dor'Khaz, the plaguelord I had befallen. Nevertheless, I knelt beside her. "What is it I should know?"

"...My leader... he's no ordinary... man... he will destroy you... you cannot be as... hasty as you've been... the next room... will be... tougher! You must know... thi-" With that, her eyes turned red and rolled to the back of her head. She was dead.

The next thing I knew I was back in the house of the four doors and the staircase. A light beckoned from the door across from the first one I had entered. I was still puzzled by what the strange illusion had tried to warn me of.

My Farore's wind bottle had just vibrated. I had received word from someone. I took the jar off my belt, pulled out the cork and put my ear to the end of it to see what news had reached me.

Halfway through the message, I dropped the bottle and fell to my knees. It was the Zora king, telling me Princess Ruto had just died. I collapsed onto my broken arm and wept. Something very strange was going on.


End file.
